


Ser Crow

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prince Jon AU, Rhaegar Wins AU, They haven't met yet, Tumblr Prompt, dialogue prompt, jon and sansa are betrothed, jon grew up in KL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: The maidens always fell in love with the hero of the song didn’t they?And wouldn’t that be quite the adventure?





	Ser Crow

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble for @teddyduchess in response to her dialogue prompt: “Can you hide me somewhere, please?”

“Can you hide me somewhere, please?”

Jon whirls around, his heart leaping to his throat. Gods be damned! He’s been caught!

It takes a second or two for him to realise that the person who’d rushed into the royal stables wasn’t one of his father’s men come to fetch him before he could flee Kings Landing. In fact, in front of him stood a young lady - of noble birth, for sure. She was slim with hair a shade of red he’s positive he’s never seen before in his father’s court. Jon’s sure he’d remember if he had. Her piercing summer blue eyes are wide and imploring. “Are you in danger, my lady?” he asks, taking a step forward, his boot scuffing in the hay and dust on the floor.

The lady’s eyes drop to the City Watch gold cloak armour Jon had stolen to help him make his getaway. “I...” She’s scared, Jon can see that much. But what of? He knows what it is that _he_ is fleeing; a marriage arranged for him to one of his Stark cousins – the eldest, Sansa. He’s sure she’ll make a fine bride if everything he’s been told about her is true. It’s just that Jon isn’t ready. He doesn’t want to marry just yet, and to a young girl he’s yet to meet and isn’t of his choosing anyway. He hates when his decisions are made for him, so Jon had decided to slip from the city and perhaps to travel across the narrow sea for an adventure or three. He’d left a note for his father so that it would be known he was well. But now this lady with the pretty red hair and the scared blue eyes is proving to be a distraction from his plans – as beautiful a distraction as she is, he needs to get some distance under his horse’s hooves before he’s caught and his escape is utterly foiled. “I am in need of your assistance, ser,” the redhead manages to say.

“I’m leaving Kings Landing,” Jon tells her, tightening the leather girth-strap around the belly of his horse. “I can take you too, if you like?” He glances to her, his heart beat thump-thumping in his chest. The very thought of it appealed to Jon greatly; him, a knight, rescuing this fair maiden from whatever terrible woes it is that’s forcing her to flee. He’d always loved the tales of heroic deeds and damsels rescued by their gallant knights. The maidens always fell in love with the hero of the song didn’t they?

And wouldn’t that be quite the adventure?

Jon’s tongue swiped across his lip at the mere thought. His father was likely greeting his uncle and Jon’s betrothed this very minute, and here he is, head filled with imaginings of the lady before him bestowing him with a hero’s kiss.

“I...I...” She’s fiddling with her fingers, eyes darting all around the stables.

Jon approaches her as though she were a filly likely to spook. He took both her trembling hands in his and looked her in the eye, ignoring the voice in his head screaming for him to just leave – he doesn’t have time for this! “What’s gotten you so frightened, my lady?”

She takes a breath. “My father wishes me to marry.”

Ah. He sympathises with that. “And you do not wish to?”

“No, I do!” she shakes her head, her eyes dropping to where Jon still has her hands encased in his, his thumbs sweeping across her knuckles in what he hopes is a soothing motion. “It’s just... it’s all such a big change and Kings Landing is so different to what I’m used to... and what if my husband doesn’t like me? What if he doesn’t find me pretty?”

Jon scoffs at that. “Impossible.” She’s possibly the most beautiful young lady he’s ever seen here at court. Or anywhere else, for that matter.

“You are too kind,” she says, smiling shyly at him, “...Ser?”

_Seven Hells,_ he’d not thought to invent an alias for while he fled. His eyes darted around for inspiration, landing on the dusty black gelding that a brother from the Night’s Watch was housing in the royal stables while he’s here, begging Jon’s father for more men to man The Wall. He remembered what the man had said his steed’s name was. “Crow,” Jon told his maiden, “Ser Crow, at you command, my lady.” If Jon had both been more flamboyant in nature _and_ able to afford the time, he may have swooped low and pressed a kiss to her hand. As it was, he wasn’t and he couldn’t so all he offered was a bow of his head instead.

“I’m...” she paused, gaze flitting over his face. “You may call me Lady Alayne, Ser Crow,” she curtsied, twisting her hands from his grasp. “And, yes, please could I ride with you out of the city?”

“Of course, my lady,” Jon says with a grin. 

This adventure of his is shaping up quite nicely if his riding companion is anything to go by.


End file.
